draconisimmortalistalosfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Cerebral Assassin/all about the wiki
Alright In this, I’m going to explain to you what is what Armies At the start of this wiki, Blazing Talon and I had decided that we should have armies. Now, just because we have armies, doesn’t mean we go around either to other wikis OR this wiki and ruin them. No, we have them because it goes with the wiki. With the armies, there’s a good and there’s the evil. Mr. Blazing Talon is the ruler of the land ‘Draconis’ while I, Lord Venombrood, am ruler of the land ‘Killgory’. Talon and I are not really brothers; we only say that for the excitement for the crowed. As it goes, talon and venombrood were brothers of destruction, but there was one fatal day when venom asked for the land of Draconis the father had signed off to venom in his will. Talon refused to hand over the land causing arguments and fighting which all soon lead to war. Talon owns the good side of the land while venom is forced to live in a barren waste land surrounded by monsters and creatures. This had all lead to massive wars which had spread throughout the lands. This was over 100,000 years ago and the two stands as gods, fighting and arguing now causing large amount of anger and disrupt in the heavens and humans. Doing so has led to world war huge squadrons of Greeks, Romans and chines. Each army follows one of the two Gods (blazing talon and Lord Venombrood). Now we fight on chat (not like swearing and all that, just role plat of wars), every time an army wins, they are rewarded with a special gold coin. With this, the leader of that army can improve the statist of the army. Dragons The dragons are the special creatures made by the Gods. These dragons can only be used in a battle if the spell is said right. These dragons are hard to kill for they hold God like powers. The Draconis falcon dragon is the pet to Blazing talon while loveran Moutrid is the pet to Lord Venombrood. The main point The whole main point of this wiki is about either the medieval OR medieval fantasy. But If you are more into futuristic armies, that’s ok, we have an army that goes along with the futuristic side of that (the dark shadow). But most of us like to go with the medieval or medieval fantasy. In this wiki we will most likely talk about the medieval/fantasy, but, If you have a futuristic army you’d like to talk about, please make sure it’s futuristic and not modern. In chat When in chat battling and you are losing or have lost, please don’t complain and be a sore loser, you can’t win all the time. If a lot of users are ganging up on you, don’t whine and bitch about it, if they are the enemy, it’s is up to you and your allies to help you. Users who complain will be banned because we just really don’t care. If you keep complaining after the ban has ended, you will be automatically. General information This is just a wiki for medieval/fantasy/futuristic conflicts of war. Please have fun, make a couple of pages, categories and see if you can join an army. To join an army, just go to the leader of the armies message wall and say you’re in. the setting is usually; the name of the army, who leads it, where the stand and which side they follow. For example; (johns army, John white, leader, good Thank you Category:Blog posts